Pandora's box
by dreffles
Summary: Thought i'd give it a little try to write angst...


-Pandora's box-  
  
Right.I shouldn't be doing this. Not when my o's are two days away.  
  
Hiroaki stared out of his window as the rain poured buckets full of water down. Occasionally, the sky granted him flashes of lightning, which was rather cruel since his camera chose at that particular moment to die on him, but he enjoyed the flashes nonetheless. After all, its what you don't have that leaves you to cherish it even more.  
  
After ten minutes of watching the grey sky wreak havoc on the land below, hiroaki got bored and got out of the cozy shelter that was his bed. Despite the fact that it was day, the corridor was dark. A mess of breadcrumbs on the table, was evidence of his family members rushing off to work. He took a turn to the kitchen and noticed the pile of plates waiting in the sink. Wordlessly, he started washing up.  
  
Outside the wind bellowed and the rain poured down heavier than before.  
  
He was bored. It was already mid morning and the house was considerably cleaner than it was earlier. He looked nonchalantly at the clock before him. four more hours  
  
When he awoke, it was already early noon and the sound of the phone ringing was disturbing the silence of the house.  
  
"moshi moshi?"  
  
"hi, is yutaka in? "  
  
"no, he's gone to work."  
  
"oh I see. Thanks."  
  
Click  
  
Hiroaki placed the phone back in its cradle and stared out at the sky as the terrifying boom of thunder clashed. And as he turned back to face the rest of the empty house he suddenly felt melancholy.  
  
Somehow during the course of the day, he had forgotten to eat and only when his tummy starting grumbling did he notice his hunger. And as he waited for his noodles to cook, he found himself staring out into the sky again. After a full morning and afternoon of heaven's fury, the rain seemed to subside into a slight drizzle with a few lightning flashes and thunder.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. For a moment hiroaki stood in front of the door and simply stared at the white wooden plank that emitted a knock and then another as if the person outside seemed hesitant. He swung the door open.  
  
Outside, under the rain, stood a drenched sendoh with his hair down, soaked from the rain. It if hadn't been for the pair of sky blue irises in those eyes he would have thought it was rukawa.  
  
"Hey." his tone was strangely hesitant.  
  
"Come in." hiroaki replied in his usual curtness.  
  
After getting sendoh some dry clothes and a hot cup of milo, they ended up in the hall.  
  
" I got you everyone's autograph" Sendoh said as he tossed a blue book to hiroaki. "they were asking for you. "  
  
"Thanks." Hiroaki replied, not really sure whether he meant that or not.  
  
"Why didn't you come today?"  
  
For a moment, he thought of lying to sendoh, but thought twice about it since blue eyes was sharper than that. So he opted for silence.  
  
"He was looking for you today."  
  
Hiroaki turned to stare at the sky outside. It was getting stormy again.  
  
" He wanted me to pass this to you"  
  
Hiroaki stared at the letter held out to him. A part of him wanted to tear it open and read its contents but the other part of him was wary.  
  
In the end he took the letter from Sendoh and slowly opened it.  
  
Inside was a piece of paper with familiar writing on it. On it wrote, " I will always cherish the moments we spent together. As for what I did to you, I'm sorry."  
  
// You are my angel.//  
  
//I will never leave you. Never.//  
  
Hiroaki had a sudden urge to break something.  
  
Where were you.  
  
.when I needed you.  
  
Where were you.  
  
.when I was alone.  
  
You were there.right in front of me.his hands were all over you and you didn't seem to mind.you.didn't notice me watching.*  
  
Where..where..WHERE?!  
  
A comforting touch on his hand brought him back from his thoughts. Blue eyes that looked so much like Kaede's and yet so different stared worriedly at him. Suddenly he felt his anger get sucked out of him and his body went limp.  
  
There in the comforting embrace that was Sendoh's, he cried.  
  
"You are late." Hiroaki said nonchalantly  
  
Sendoh smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Traffic was a killer."  
  
"hmn."  
  
"C'mon let's go! " with that Sendoh dragged him to the car. "So, what's the plan today?" hiroaki asked.  
  
"I thought we'd go dining somewhere special."  
  
"."  
  
"trust me!"  
  
"."  
  
Sendoh smiled and leaned over to kiss koshino's forehead.  
  
As usual the brunette replied " Baka."  
  
It wasn't much but Sendoh didn't ask for more. Three years ago the thought of kissing hiroaki was obsolete by the fact that the brunette adamantly refused to go a relationship of any kind.  
  
It was during those three years that he itched to kill the fox from shohoku for the damage he did to hiroaki.  
  
Now, koshino allowed physical contact but still seemed to refuse him emtionally. At least that's what he thought when koshino refused to let him even mouth the words " I love you" to him. It's not much but its what he is willing to deal with.  
  
".the train station? "  
  
Sendoh nodded his head and proceeded to drag his semi-reluctant friend/lover inside.  
  
Dinner was magical. There were very few things that could make Hiroaki's eyes light up and whenever he did sendoh would feel escstatic. Now as he layed in bed holding hiroaki and watching him sleep, he whispered into koshino's ear "I love you"  
  
//And the greatest evil released from Pandora's box was.hope.//  
  
-Help me improve this by commenting . thanx! ^^ 


End file.
